peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 October 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-10-14 ; Comments *Broadcast from Peel Acres, Peel's final show on Radio One before his holiday in Peru. *Sheila, his wife, discusses the show in some detail at the end of Margrave Of The Marshes (Bantam Press, hardback edition, p.389-90), recalling they both sang along with the Pig's Big 78 by Conway Twitty and that Peel signed off with the words, "I'll be back in your midst at the beginning of November, refreshed, I hope, and with loads of your requests to play too. Thanks, as always, for listening." (A complete transcription appears below.) Sessions *Trencher #1 Repeat. First broadcast 25 May 2004. Recorded 2004-04-28. Released officially as one side of a split 10" with Esquilax. Tracklisting *Detroit Cobras: I Wanna Holler (But The Town's Too Small) (LP - Baby) Rough Trade *Jimmy Reed: Hush-Hush (6xLP - The Vee Jay Years) Charly *Andrew Thomas: Hushhh (EP - Hushhh) Kompakt *DJ Preach: Return to The Source (12") Intec *Trencher: Row Upon Row of Leper Skulls / Déjà Vu (session) *K Rock: 2 (12" - K Rock Part 2) Top Shelf *Help She Can't Swim: My Own Private Disco (LP - Fashionista Super Dance Troupe) Fantastic Plastic *Jane Baxter Miller: One Day At A Time (LP - Hard Headed Woman) Bloodshot *Nass El Ghiwane: Ghir Khoudouni (LP- Ghiwaniates Vol. 1) Atlasound *Fall: Powder Keg (LP - 50,000 Fall Fans Can't Be Wrong) Sanctuary *Swayzak: Bergerie (LP - Loops from Bergerie) !K7 *Trencher: I Lost all My Hair In A Skiing Accident / Trapped Under A Train Alive (session) *Horace Andy: Skylarkin' (7") Attack *Conway Twitty: It's Only Make Believe (MGM) Pig's Big 78 *22-20's: Why Don't You Do It for Me? (LP - 22-20's) Heavenly *Frank Stokes: What's the Matter Blues? (4 CD set & Book - Century of the Blues) Chrome Dreams *Matoa: Mixed, Flipped, Twisted (LP - Playback) C41 *Aphrodisiacs: Backbone of Society (LP - This Is A Campaign) SL *Trencher: Attack Of The Sex Attackers (session) *Black Diamonds: 3rd Density (12") Ill ProdUKt *We Start Fires: Doll's House (LP - Caught Redhanded) Head Girl *Dollhouse: Shangri La Tiger (LP - The Rock & Roll Circus) Dim Mak *Woggles: I Got A Line On You (7") Chicken Ranch *Dynamo Dreesen: Acido Fist (12") Acido *Swarrrm: Flummux (LP - Nise Kyuseishu Domo (Thee Imitation Messiahs)) HG Fact *Haze & Acolyte: Executive (12") Executive *Trencher: Delusions / Blondes Of Meth (session) *Hoffmann: Dimlix (7") Pork *Klute: Time 4 Change (LP - No One's Listening Anymore) Commercial Suicide :(JP: 'Wonder what made me think that Prince Far-I was sampled on this?...It's called Time For Change, and there's gonna be a bit of a change over the next couple of weeks while I'm away. I hope you listen to and enjoy those programmes. I'll be back in your midst at the beginning of November, refreshed I hope, and with loads of your requests to play too, and a session from Lali Puna on Tuesday. Thanks as always for listening, and coming up now, it's Anne Nightingale.') File ;Name *b) John Peel 2004-10-14.mp3 *c) John Peel Last Show 14 10 04 Digital Radio Recording Mpc Q8 ;Length * c) 01:57:25 ;Other * c) is a complete recording and includes Peel's final words on radio as transcribed above, although the mpc format may need conversion. ;Available * a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 16 of 17 (2004 & Shows from Finnish Radio) * b) Mooo * c) No longer available online Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online